Why You Shouldn't Be Using a Vortex Manipulator
by Mimi-Tachikawa-Ishida
Summary: The actual title is "The Reason Why The Doctor Disabled Captain Jack Harkness' Vortex Manipulator," but it wouldn't fit. Cap. John Hart/Albert Wesker- PWP! Dirty sexy men ahead! rated M! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Title:** The Reason Why The Doctor Disabled Captain Jack Harkness' Vortex Manipulator  
**Characters:** Albert Wesker, Captain John Hart  
**Pairings:** Albert Wesker/Captain John Hart  
**Spoilers:** none for RE, and not really for Torchwood... unless you REALLY think about the ending...  
**Rating:** M to be safe for mild, dirty sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood OR Resident Evil.  
**A/N:** Written for** amand_r** on LiveJournal. PWP!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Interesting…the world is already in disarray, and I had nothing to do with it. Oh, that's just not right," Captain John Hart looked around the strange parallel universe he stumbled upon. Death, destruction, and what was that smell? He sniffed and smiled- almost laughing, before he spoke to himself once more. "A mutating virus?! That is CLASSIC!" He did, in fact, giggle like a schoolboy before pulling out his gun and shooting behind himself- directly in between the eyes of a human subject. John looked around a bit more as he walked, noting that the people of this world called those creatures "zombies"…which he giggled at as well.

"I MUST find who is doing this…it's just classic!"

And with that, he began following the directions the device on his wrist was leading him to- which just so happened to be in the direction of a large group of humans. It sounded like fun to him.

MEANWHILE:

"Sir, someone else is above ground in the testing area. He doesn't seem to be affected."

Albert Wesker looked at his disposable assistant- a boy not much older than 18, and gave his orders as the screen in front of him scanned the man in the unusual clothes.

"He's unrelated. I'll meet with him myself. Focus on the task at hand," He looked to another screen and saw two individuals fighting an army he created himself, "I finally have Mr. Kennedy and Ms Redfield where I want them. Keep the happy couple occupied until I return. The plan will continue."

The boy nodded and typed something in the computer, opening the locks and elevator for Wesker to step through to the above ground door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

John stepped back when the ground began to move, and returned his gun into its holster- those creatures were EVERYWHERE, couldn't anyone take a nice walk around here?

The dirt and gravel shifted and Wesker rose up from a platform under it all.

"What is it with sexy men and underground bases?" John was eyeing Wesker, and liking what he saw.

Albert Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and smirked.

"And you are?" John returned the smirk and sauntered up to the man in the black coat before answering the question- what was it with sexy men and their coats too?

"Captain John Hart," he raised his hand to touch the other man's face- and with inhuman speed, the man in the sunglasses grabbed his wrist and was not about to let go, "I like a man who's rough with me." He attempted to free his wrist, "Well, I'm all about foreplay, but I'd like to know the man's name first."

Wesker rolled his eyes behind those sunglasses of his and looked at the man in front of him.

"My name is Albert Wesker, and you are in the middle of my testing facility. What I'd like to know is how you got here and _why_ you're here."

"Direct, to the point, I like that in a man," John was silently figuring out a way to get this Wesker person to let go of his wrist. "I like traveling through time, and I've stumbled upon a parallel universe. This one. As to _why_ I'm here," he pulled out a knife and cut Wesker's hand just enough to have him let go, and pointed it at his throat, "I have no idea, but you just made this _very_ interesting."

Wesker began to laugh, which confused John slightly, but he kept his composure and the knife pointed at his throat.

"Have I now?" In one swift movement, Wesker took John's knife and restrained him, holding said knife against his throat.

It took Captain John Hart a second or two to realize what just happened.

"My god, that was sexy," John said this as he used his hands being so close together behind his back to his advantage, and pressed a few buttons on his vortex manipulator, and teleported to about 10 feet away, in an abandoned building- free of "zombies" he noted as well.

Wesker threw the knife of the ground and took large strides to meet the man with this technology. Technology he could use to his advantage. He removed his sunglasses and tucked them into an inside pocket of his long, black jacket.

Once inside of the abandoned building, the two men circled the other, ready to fight. Wesker kicked the door shut. If he was going to fight, he wanted to kill this man with his bare hands- feel his flesh open and bleed beneath him, not by those infected with the viruses outside.

John Hart had a different idea about what he wanted to do with this man- of course he _did_ like the death idea…that's always fun. Maybe he'd do both.

They inched closer to the other, within arms' range, then closer. Just as Wesker was about to grab his opponent's neck, John Hart maneuvered himself and placed his lips on this man who, just by his eyes alone, was definitely not a normal human. But oh! He tasted wonderful! A trace of that virus in the air on his lips and tongue! He backed away and stared at the anger on the other's face, ready to teleport out of there if need be, when the other man restrained his arms once more, this time HE was in control, and plunged his tongue down John's throat.

John Hart was NOT going to be a bottom.

Neither was Albert Wesker.

So this was the direction the fight was going to take.

Soon, the essential articles of clothing were off and scattered and torn. John with a bloody lip and Wesker with his eyes glowing, healing his body from cuts and tears and what could have been fatal injuries.

Wesker grabbed John and forced him against a wall, hitting the man's head against the concrete, and forced himself inside of him from behind, using one hand to stop him from moving and the other grabbing John's hard cock and using it as leverage as he forced his hips into rhythm with his own.

John Hart, still fighting to move, moaned in both pain and pleasure as he tasted the blood, not just from his lips, but from his head. Every thrust he both wanted to die and wanted to live through it to tell the story of the best rough sex of his life.

Wesker smirked at the moan and kept thrusting even as the blood seeping through his fingers made it harder for him to hold John's head still. He was in control. He was determined to show this unusual stranger just WHO was boss around here- in THIS world, on THIS planet. He felt John cum into his hand, then switched hands- he was holding John's head with the soiled hand. Blood and semen were now dripping onto the face of the restrained man. Wesker had a malicious smile on his face when he finally came inside of him, then threw him to the ground, both panting, attempting to catch their breath.

Wesker stared down at the man on the floor, messy and holding onto his torn pants, a hand on that wrist device.

"And now, Captain John Hart. I'm going to kill you," he advanced on him.

"Sorry, love," John smiled and pressed some buttons on his wrist, "but I'm not dying today. Maybe I'll see you again, Albert Wesker," he pressed the last button on his vortex manipulator and disappeared.

Wesker screamed out in anger. The only consolation he had was that he was going to be able to take out said anger on Chris' little sister and her boy toy. Oh yes, he was going to kill SOMEONE today.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John Hart landed in a pile of old dust and bits of building. He looked around, knowing for a fact he put in the correct coordinates in, and screamed out in anger, his heart wrenching.

Someone was going to die today, and it was NOT him.

_fin_


End file.
